1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a light-emitting device and, more particularly, to an LED (light emitting diode) module.
2. Description of Related Art
LEDs (light emitting diodes), available since the early 1960's, have been increasingly used in a variety of application fields and are intended to be a high quality replacement for conventional light sources due to high light-emitting efficiency, environmental friendliness, and low power consumption.
A typical LED includes an LED die emitting light and a transparent encapsulant enveloping the LED die. The encapsulant protects the LED die from contamination and damage, and converges most of the light emitted from the LED die around an optical axis of the LED into a narrow beam. The encapsulant keeps a peak intensity of the light occurring around the optical axis of the LED, which easily results in a discomfortable glare.
What is needed, therefore, is an LED module which can overcome the above-mentioned problem.